Susan Heaton
Susan Heaton was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 5th place. Personality Susan started off weak, especially when she served raw lamb as her signature dish. However, she improved a lot and made it to the black jackets. Although, she was very cocky and arrogant which made her one of the main antagonists the other being Zach. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When she was waiting for the Hell's Kitchen bus, Susan declared that she was not doing failure despite her very little experience, and that winning the competition was the only option. On the bus, Ramsay surprisingly told the chefs to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. However, they arrived in front of a live audience where Ramsay was waiting for them, and she felt overwhelmed, saying it could not get any better. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Susan was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jeremy. She served her lamb and couscous, but Ramsay immediately asked her how many fingers he was holding, which she answered five. So, acknowledging she was not blind, he told that her lamb was raw at best, before asking her if she was trying to kill him and threatening her with elimination. When he tasted the couscous, he spat it out saying it was overcooked, and asked her if it was funny, which she answered not by nodding her head. Neither she or Jeremy scored a point. The red team eventually won the challenge 5-4, and they were rewarded with a night out in Las Vegas, meeting Celine Dion, and get VIP tickets for the latter's show. The Celine Dion wax sculpture really excited Susan, and after the concert, she said that the whole experience was unforgettable and that she would never get the opportunity of repeating that ever. The next day, during prep, Susan acknowledged that the red team was screwed because of Gina's confused state, but on the other side, she felt that they were a stronger team without her. When Ramsay guaranteed a complete service, she was a little bit worried as it was their first night in Hell's Kitchen, and that it was not an easy thing to do. During dinner service, Susan was on the garnish station with Danielle. When she saw Gina constantly flipping her scallops, she urged her to not do it anymore. When Gina sent those scallops, she said that was not the way the red team wanted to start, but when Ramsay deemed them excellent, she could not believe those were the immaculate scallops. When the red team moved on to entrées, Danielle revealed her that she never worked in a brigade before, which surprised her who could not believe Danielle was a head chef, while asking if she was the head chef of a hot dog stand. Later, when the black kale was missing, she and Danielle did not answer, she urged Danielle to get it together, and she was annoyed because she was having to tell everything that Danielle was supposed to do, which she called babysitting her, even neglecting her own garnishes. Then, she sent her garnishes to the pass, but they were rubbery, and she was the second person from the red team to be kicked out of the kitchen, even though she blamed Danielle for being completely lost. The red team eventually won the service. Episode 3 The next morning, some soldiers from the US army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When the teams were challenged to climb up the wall, Susan managed to get some lobsters into her team's bucket. The red team managed to get 31 lobsters in their bucket, compared to the blue team's 37, but fortunately for them, that was only the first part of the challenge. During the Lobster Cleaning Challenge, Susan was paired with Cyndi. They scored the second point for the red team, and near the end, they scored another one. The red team won the challenge 11-8, and they were rewarded with a day on a 85-foot luxury yacht, a master sushi chef preparing them lunch, and a massage. Aboard, Susan called the yacht massive, gorgeous, beautiful, and felt like a VIP. During dinner service, Susan was on the meat station with Ja'Nel. When the red team had to start a table over, she tried to motivate the team by saying they would get through it. Later, when Danielle was working on three risottos, she tried to help her, but said it was not her job to make sure Danielle was having her shit done. After that, she and Ja'Nel gave seven minutes on their entrées to be ready, she was eager to redeem herself on the lamb after her royal screw up during her signature dish, and knew that she could cook the shit out of the lamb. She brought her lamb to the pass, but Ramsay returned it for being raw, while asking her if it was a joke for her and reminding her signature dish. Because of that mistake, the entire red team was kicked out of the kitchen, shutting down the service. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Susan was reminded the raw lamb incident by Ja'Nel, but she put the blame on appetizers for that. However, she was considered by Jessica for not knowing raw, which infuriated her, and she left the conversation before the final decision was made. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 The next morning, all the chefs went outside for the next challenge, and saw Ramsay, dressed in a running suit, and a lot of runners waiting in front of a start/finish line. He introduced the HK3K Service Challenge, and when he asked for a volunteer to run the course, Susan raised her hand for the red team, but was not chosen. During the challenge, she was on the smoothie station. She was confident as she was making them every day, and claimed herself to be a smoothie queen. However, Ramsay berated her because she was not working with finesse and slowing down the kitchen, as she was working like a slob. Then, she realized that she could not plate her smoothies because she had to cook them, much to Nedra's confusion. When she started blending her smoothies, she received help from Nedra, and gave her clear instructions. Because of Nedra's help, she succeeded to send her smoothies. The red team eventually won the challenge, and were asked to go help the blue team finish their entrées. They were rewarded with a day at Temecula Valley's Wine Country for wine tasting and making, and flew on a private jet to get there. During dinner service, Susan was on the fish station with Mary. Before tickets entered, she and Ja'Nel motivated the red team saying they could do it. At one point, she served perfect scallops, and later, she reminded Jessica to let her know when she would need the scallops. After asking the latter if she was cooking one or two portions of risotto, she was baffled as Jessica was cooking too much risotto for one portion, which Ramsay would not tolerate. The red team eventually lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. During deliberation, Susan declared that the meat station was the one that fucked the team up the most, therefore considering Danielle and Jacqueline. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Susan was paired with Cyndi, and they were the second pair to compete for the red team. They landed on the chicken tacos, and they got the right protein on their first attempt. On Ja'Nel and Jacqueline's last turn, she was nervous and acknowledged they had to figure out their protein quickly. The red team eventually won the challenge 6:37-10:33, and they were rewarded with a day at Malibu, in a $15M beach house, as well as getting there in convertibles. During the reward, Susan was excited to see Laird Hamilton and Gabrielle Reece as she knew they were the king and queen of the beach. When she tried the wakeboarding activity, she fell in the water twice. During breakfast service, Susan was on the smoked salmon station with Mary. She was not seen at all, but the red team lost the service as they failed to complete their tickets before the blue team, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Susan acknowledged that the mood in the red team was low, and hoped that the women would swallow their pride. During dinner service, Susan was on the appetizer station. When the first ticket was called, Amanda told her that she would wait on her call before dropping the scallops, and she did not want to disappoint Ramsay after he asked her to lead the appetizer station. After stating that it was the most nervous she ever felt since the beginning of the competition, she called one minute on her risotto, but Amanda told her to slow down. When she walked with her first risotto, Amanda did not flip her scallops yet, but it was accepted. With appetizers coming out, she was motivated to drive the team, but she sent her risotto without letting anybody else fire their own food, which annoyed Amanda, so she aggressively told the latter to pay attention. Despite the lack of communication between those two, the last appetizer was sent out. When Amanda was ready to walk with her scallops, she was not ready yet, but she sent them to the pass anyway. When she sent her risotto a few moments later, it was undercooked, and a furious Ramsay ordered her to start again. Her next attempt was accepted, and the red team moved on to entrées. After a lot of mistakes, the red team was kicked out of the kitchen, but Susan thought that Ramsay was already pissed because of the blue team. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 The next day, both teams went in the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Chinese Dish Creation Challenge, along with the Samurai statue that was placed there. When the countdown began, everybody ran to the plate of fortune cookies that was in front of the statue, but when they arrived, it started moving, making everybody flinch and laugh. Then, Sous Chef Andi brought the red team's basket of giant fortune cookies that would be carried with chopsticks, and during the first part, Susan was not seen much. During the second part, she was in charge of the chow mein course, and she did not know how to organize six dishes between eight people. She was the last person from the red team to have her dish judged, presented her rice noodle with pork, which was deemed good, but was criticized for not having a lot of contrasting colors, and she lost the round to Anthony. The red team lost the challenge 3-4, and they were punished by cleaning both kitchens for the next service, as well as making pot stickers and steam dumplings from scratch, and eating balut eggs for lunch. During the lunch, Susan found the egg disgusting, but wanted to get it over with as they had a lot of work to do. During dinner service, Susan was on the meat station. When the red team moved on to entrées, she looked confused, did not answer Jessica's time request, took her chicken out of the boiling pot, and moments later, it was accepted. Then, she thought that Ramsay felt confident about her running the meat station on her own, felt ahead of her game, but when she sliced her lamb, she discovered it was raw. She called those lamb son of a bitch as they were taking forever to cook, went to the convection oven to cook them further, and Ramsay urged her to hurry up. She knew that everybody was yelling at her, but could not make the oven cook any faster, and when she took out the lamb from the oven, it dropped on the floor, much to her own dismay. She revealed her mistake to her teammates, and gave five more minutes for the chefs table, with Adam Shankman, at the chefs table, being aware that she screwed up his order. After, she gave four minutes, and when Ramsay called her blondie, she corrected by saying five minutes, much to Jessica's annoyance, but after, she corrected again by giving seven minutes, much to Ramsay's dismay. Eventually, all the tickets were served, and the service was completed. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate their two weakest chefs each. During deliberation, Susan was targeted by Jessica for her bad timings, but she retorted that she should not always put the blame on others for her mistakes. Then, she was considered by Jacqueline for her bad communication, but she reminded that she was on meat by herself, that communication should have gone either way, and was convinced that she was not the weakest chef, before declaring that she would put the biggest fight of her life to stay if she would be nominated. Susan was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Jessica being the first, and they joined Dan and Raymond from the blue team. During her plea, she admitted that her timing and communication were off, but promised that she would come back and fight. She survived elimination, and while being dismissed, she was determined to put everything on the table to fight as her goal was to win the competition. Episode 8 While going back to the dorms, Susan promised her teammates that she would never disappoint again, Mary told her how glad she was about her still being there, both of them hugged, and she felt over the moon about it. However, she admitted to her teammates that she had a very poor performance, but could not wait to prove herself to her teammates that she deserved to be there. The next morning, both teams went to the dining room, and they were taken outside by Ramsay, who introduced the Farm Animal Challenge. During the first part of the challenge, Susan was dismayed about Nedra being terrified of the animals, even stating that it was them which were chasing her. She was the fourth person from the red team who entered the pen, and she chose a duck and quinoa combination. During the second part, she learned that John Shook, from the restaurant Animal, was invited as a guest judge, and she was excited about that as she wanted to go to that restaurant for a long time. She was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, her duck breast with quinoa was deemed simple but tasty by Shook, and she won the round over Anthony. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a day at the Aquarium of the Pacific, as VIP guests. During the reward, the women were enjoying swimming with the fish, Susan called it an opportunity of a lifetime, and was very happy that the red team was back on their winning streak. The next day, during prep, Susan convinced her teammates that they would win as it was their service. During the Family Night dinner service, Susan was on the dessert station. When the first children entered the dining room, she found them cute, and when the red team had to start an entire table over because of Jacqueline's mistake, she convinced her teammates that it would only happen once. Later, she was impressed by Mary's huge improvement as she was coming into her own, and later, she praised the good communication between the women as she knew that it was what Ramsay was looking for. After the red team served all of their tickets, they were asked to go over to the blue kitchen to help the men out, and the service was completed. The red team won the service by a mile, and while being dismissed, Susan acknowledged that the red team was beating a horrible team and wondered if only women would be the final six. Episode 9 The next morning, both teams went to the dining room, where Ramsay introduced the Steak Creation Challenge, and during the challenge, Susan agreed to work with Nedra. She felt good about using a raspberry chipotle sauce for their dish, and did not know if Amanda should use sauce for her dish when the latter asked her. During the judging, she could not believe that Zach used around 55 ingredients for his filet mignon, did not present her dish, but she and Nedra tied the round with Zach. The red team won the challenge 4-3, and they were rewarded with a day by the pool at the Wilshire Hotel, with a 360 degree view of Los Angeles, as well as a manicure and pedicure. Susan deemed it the perfect reward on Los Angeles' hot spot as they were owning the roof top, told that the men were missing out something fantastic, that she was enjoying every moment of it, and declared that she would only come back to Hell's Kitchen to win the service and make the blue team feel bad again. During the Steak Night dinner service, Susan served prime rib tableside. When the red team moved on to entrées, she went to the dining room with the prime rib that she took out of the convection oven, went to her first table, but when Jacqueline and Amanda were caught not doing anything, she was called back into the kitchen while sarcastically thinking that she was called down to be said that Jacqueline was an amazing chef, and she was asked by Ramsay if she told Jacqueline to stop serving her entrées, which she answered not. She added that it was worthless if Jacqueline could not perform when the light was on her, and after four of her teammates were kicked out, she was reintegrated back in the kitchen, and she completed the service, along with Ja'Nel and Mary. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14/15 Episode 16 Episode 17/18 Episode 19 Episode 21/22 Trivia *She is the fourth contestant to be threatened with elimination at the Signature Dish Challenge, following Seth (Season 5), Sabrina (Season 8), and Jonathon (Season 9). *After her appearance on the show, she married, and is now known as Susan Fierro. Quotes *"I cannot believe Danielle is a head chef. A head chef of what? A hot dog stand?" *"I just dropped my lamb, guys." *"BRING THE TUNA, NOW!!!!" *"I absolutely love Japanese food and I'm gonna beat Zach, "Ahh Konnichiwa"." (Thumps up!!) *"They love my dish! There is no way that Zach is going to beat me. This is why I called you out Zach!!" Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:Black Jacket Category:Hot Women Category:Assholes Category:Final Service Brigade